bubblegumcrisisfandomcom-20200214-history
Largo
Largo, first appearing under the name Brian J. Mason, is the primary villain of the series. When he first appeared, he was a high-level executive in the Genom corporation who killed Dr. Stingray and stole his Boomer technology. As with Sylia, certain mysteries are created around Mason which are never resolved in the series. History: Background Approximately 10 years before the events of Bubblegum Crisis, Mason was involved in the murder of of Dr. Stingray, the head scientist at GENOM and the man who helped create the androids known as Boomers. The reason behind his murder isn't fully explained, but presumably Mason was sent to acquire the copyrights to Boomer design and was compelled to use lethal force to obtain them. 2032 Mason is one of Quincy's most trusted employees at GENOM headquarters, but he secretly has ambitions to usurp the throne and become CEO. He frequently ventures out to collect any valuable Boomer technology, often coming up against the Knight Sabers. Knowing that the Knight Sabers pose a physical threat, Mason invests in Boomer bodyguards, all of which are eventually destroyed in battle. In the first two episodes, Mason is tasked with obtaining Boomer technology that controls the orbital particle-beam satellites, thus allowing the user to spy on or vaporize any target with a powerful laser. After he supposedly fails in this assignment, he secretly sends his Boomer bodyguards to retrieve the technology so he can keep it to himself... In Blow Up, Mason is sent to oversee the leveling of an apartment complex, which was built on land that GENOM had recently purchased. Unbeknownst to Mason, one of the tenants was Priss of the Knight Sabers. When a building collapses on one of Priss' neighbors, she vows revenge. Sylia stops Priss and orders her to focus on a rampaging Boomer while she herself confronts Mason. Anticipating the Knight Saber's arrival, Mason dons his own hardsuit'' and fights Sylia. Sylia manages to stab him in the throat during the fight, seemingly ending Mason's threat. Largo A year later, a sinister figure known only as Largo surfaces within a GENOM branch, quickly rising to assistant director and proving to be the brains of the organisation. When a Boomer breaks in and steals data that will allow Boomers to become independent lifeforms, the Knight Sabers immediately step in. Largo observes from afar and utters the name: ''Sylia Stingray. Somehow, Sylia is able to hear this and feels a familiar sense of dread. In ''Red Eyes'', it is revealed that Largo himself is a Boomer and just so happens to have the same satellite technology Mason obtained. Largo constructs a fake group of Boomer Knight Sabers and sends them to frame the real ones, revealing his hatred of them. While the two sets of Knight Sabers fight, Largo confronts Quincy and orders him to "release Boomers from the oppression of humanity." Using the mental link with the satellites, he destroys three of Genom's branch towers in an instant. He then destroys Quincy's Boomer bodyguards, only to find that the Quincy standing before him is a Boomer replication of him. Quincy reveals himself via a communication screen, happily gloating in Largo's face. At that moment, Priss arrives and challenges Largo, who overpowers her before transforming into a more menacing figure, proclaiming this to be "the look of the TRUE victor!". Priss manages to gain the upper hand and attacks him, destroying one of his arm. He howls in pain, proving that Boomers really are alive. Sylia and the other Knight Sabers arrive, cornering Largo. Largo then summons the satellite beam to kill them, but Nene bugs the system so only Largo is blasted. Largo survives, however, and telepathically converses with Sylia, distracting her while he charges his mouth-cannon. At that moment, Leon of the AD Police shoots him in the head, Largo loses his footing and plummets to the bottom of GENOM tower. Bubblegum Crash Despite being "killed" by the combined efforts of the Knight Sabers in Red Eyes, Largo resurfaces to become the primary villain in the Bubblegum Crash where he is killed once and for all by Sylia in Melt Down. Voice Actors Mason was voiced by Shuuichi Ikeda in Japanese and by Eric Paisley in English, while his Largo persona was voiced by Kazuyuki Sogabe and Pierre Brulatour in the Japanese and English versions respectively. Trivia * In a scene from Blade Runner, the word Largo appears singularly on a prominently displayed piece of sheet music. * It is generally accepted that Mason somehow transferred his personality into a boomer body prior to his first death in Blow Up, resurfacing in Moonlight Rambler and Red Eyes under his identity of Largo * Liam Fletcher, an antagonist from A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve, says many times in the series he takes orders from a man named "Mason." It is probable that the Mason he takes orders from is the same Mason in Bubblegum Crisis and Bubblegum Crash, so there may be a connection between the Packer Syndicate and Genom. Genom would not be above illegally selling Boomers to warring countries to make a profit, making this more probable. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Boomers Category:Humans Category:Murdered Category:Antagonist